Paris
by caromal
Summary: Come rain or shine, come intrusive or courteous fans, come wild or calm premiers, Vanessa, his girlfriend, and love of four years, was there with him. And that made the trip around the world more than perfect.


**Hey Guys. This is a little Zanessa oneshot I whipped up in a couple of days. It's quite short, so sorry about that. I thought of it while listening to an old interview with Zac when he said that he and Vanessa had been to the Eiffel Tower. It takes place back in the beginning of 2009. Just some Zanessa fluff. Hope you guys enjoy it! **

Zac couldn't find a word better to describe his time in Paris with Vanessa than: perfect. The weather was at a perfect 15 degrees each of the three days they were there, the fans were a perfect mixture of respectful and supportive, and the movie premiere of High School Musical 3 that they had been promoting had gone smoothly and perfectly.

No, scratch that. Zac couldn't find a word better to describe his trip around the _**world **_with Vanessa than: perfect. Come rain or shine, come intrusive or courteous fans, come wild or calm premiers, Vanessa, his girlfriend, and love of four years, was there with him. And that made the trip around the world morethan perfect.

"This is perfect."

Zac heard Vanessa's soft whisper, suddenly becoming aware that the elevator door had opened and Vanessa had already stepped out. Zac's publicist made sure that his and Vanessa's trip up the Eiffel Tower had been secluded. Privacy was a sacred virtue in this couple's relationship, and even though they loved their fans, the breathtaking moment of the view of Paris from the Eiffel Tower _may_ have been ruined by a couple thousand screaming girls.

"I was just thinking the same thing," Zac moved behind Vanessa, draping his arms around her shoulders and resting his chin on the top of her head. He felt her hands touch his gently, sending a shiver through his veins. After four years together, she still had that effect on him. He hoped it would never fade.

"Remember coming up here back in 2006 with Monique and Ashley?" Vanessa kept her voice quiet and her eyes forward, adoring the view of Paris at night. She peered up at the sky, the stars seeming to shine brighter as she felt Zac's embrace tighten around her chest.

"I do," Zac's lips pulled up slightly, remembering how his and Vanessa's relationship was still in the early stages back then. The early stages that consisted of stolen glances, sweet smiles, and pure kisses. Their bond was already so prominent at that time and had only grown since, until it became solid. Unbreakable. "You were so scared of heights."

Vanessa giggled. "I still remember what you said to me when I was freaking out before we went up the elevator." She shifted in his arms so her back was to the city and her eyes were locked on his curious orbs. "You said 'Don't worry, I'm here' and took my hand." She broke out into a grin. "And then I wasn't scared anymore."

"All because I told you to not worry and that I was there?" Zac looked quizzically at his girlfriend, who nodded.

"Yup. And now whenever you're not there and I have to go somewhere particularly high, I think of what you said to me, and it helps a lot."

Zac smiled proudly and tilted his head down so he could press a tender kiss to her forehead. "Glad I could help you," he mumbled against her head, pulling her closer into his chest. "I love you."

Feeling a great sense of joy and love coursing through her veins, Vanessa could barely muster up an "I love you too" without prickly tears of happiness glazing over her eyes. Her life couldn't have been more glorious at that moment, no matter how hard she tried. Up on the Eiffel Tower with the love of her life, she dared the world to be more flawless.

Zac picked up on the slight glisten of water in her eyes and moved his hands up to caress her face before any tears could escape. "No crying on the Eiffel Tower, Hudgens." he muttered softly. "Happy thoughts."

A small smile appeared on Vanessa's lips as a tear forbiddingly rolled down her cheek. "I _am_ having happy thoughts." She wiped the tear away before he had a chance to. "Which are causing my tears of _joy_."

Zac wasn't sure if his heart was going through a minor spasm or it was truly swelling from all the love for Vanessa that could barely squeeze in his one measly heart. Through his entire 21 years, he had never loved anything or anyone as much as he loved Vanessa. Not the new XBOX he got for his 16th birthday, not his grandfather's vintage car he attained at 17, not anything. Not past girlfriends or even his own family. He knew it sounded ridiculous, but it was true. This girl had come into his life 4 years ago and without warning, changed his entire world. She taught him how to love, she made him a better person, she made him realize that love existed and was the most powerful and most changing emotion anyone could feel.

"Zac, Vanessa?"

Zac and Vanessa lifted their heads at the sound of their names coming from the lady that worked in the Eiffel Tower. Her face flushed as the famous couple turned their attention towards her.

"I would just like to inform you that this floor of the Eiffel Tower will be open to public again in ten minutes." She smiled timidly as Zac and Vanessa nodded at her before turning back into their own world.

"Okay we've got ten minutes." Zac put his hands on Vanessa's shoulders and spun her around so she was once again facing the city. The couple stood in silence, just taking in the astonishing view of Paris. And before they knew it, the bashful lady was ushering them out a secret door away from the public.

"Uh," the lady stammered as Zac and Vanessa were slipping through the last door. "Could I get a picture with you two? My nieces won't believe I met you." She felt her face getting an embarrassing shade of red.

Vanessa smiled warmly, the smile she always gave out when people were shy or apprehensive. Zac noticed her inviting gleam and discovered another reason to love her; she made people feel comfortable and accepted.

"Of course!" Vanessa replied. The lady's eyes instantly lit up as she pulled a camera out her pocket. Vanessa and Zac went on either side of her as she snapped the picture.

"Thank you so much." The lady said. Vanessa and Zac smiled in return as they ducked out the last back door and escaped onto the streets of Paris. The back door led to a secluded area, so Zac took the opportunity to grab Vanessa's hand in his. He peered at her face to see her grinning at their intertwined hands.

"You look like we've never held hands before." Zac chuckled, swinging their arms. Vanessa smirked and shrugged.

"It's just...I can't wait to be able to do this kind of stuff in public without getting in trouble."

Zac nodded. "I know what you mean." He suddenly stopped their leisure stroll and whipped his head in both directions, making sure the coast was clear. When it was, he bent his head down towards Vanessa's and took her lips in his. Vanessa felt a certain fierceness in the way he kissed her. His hand was tangled in her hair as his lips dominated hers. She smiled and deepened the kiss before he broke off.

"I want to be able to kiss you like that," Zac said, his voice rough. He inched his face closer to hers again and sweetly kissed her cheek. "and like that," He moved to her forehead, leaving a loving kiss there. "and like that," He made a trail of kisses down to the crook of her neck, sucking at the soft skin. "and like that," His voice was barely a whisper as he lifted his head up so he could lean his forehead against hers. "without getting in trouble." 

His eyes stared back at hers with burning passion and love that Vanessa had become extremely fond of. Whenever he let his guard down she fell in love with him a little bit more. She could see the vulnerability starting to seep through the burning intensity. His eyes softened until they became gentle and caring. Vanessa knew he saved that look only for her, and prayed these loving exchanges it would stay secretive in their relationship.

"But I guess, when we have the freedom to do these things," Vanessa started, pausing as Zac quickly kissed her nose and pulled his face away from hers so they could continue their walk. "It means that High School Musical is really over." She shuddered slightly at the thought. The security blanket that had her, Zac, and the rest of the cast wrapped so tightly in would be taken away in a matter of weeks. Even though Vanessa was excited to be able to be more open about her and Zac's relationship, and to be able to move on to more challenging projects, the thought of not having a fallback frightened her.

Zac noticed Vanessa's body tense and the grip she had on his hand tightened. Her eyebrows were suddenly crinkled and her chocolate brown orbs were coloured with worry.

"Hey." Zac pulled them to a halt again. He grabbed her other hand so both were twined with his. He stared deep into her eyes, making sure he had her full attention. "We're going to be okay without High School Musical, alright?"

Vanessa chewed her bottom lip and looked at their fingers. "I'm certain _you_ will. I'm not so sure about me."

Zac sighed. "What do you mean Ness?"

Vanessa peered up at him. "I mean, you've already had so much success that hasn't come from High School Musical. Hairspray, Seventeen Again, Me and Orson Welles..." Her eyes flickered back to the ground as tears prickled in her eyes. She felt Zac's finger pull her chin up so their eyes met again. 

"Vanessa," he spoke tenderly, using her full name. He and Vanessa both knew that when he used her full name, he was being serious. "You've had two albums come out, gone on multiple tours, and have had to turn down many movie offers because of High School Musical. But that's not the point. It doesn't matter what's on paper. It's all the potential you still possess. And all the success you _will_ have after High School Musical ends. I know you will, Ness. You're beautiful, talented, lovable, friendly, extraordinary, amazing..." Zac watched as a tear rolled down her cheek. "I could keep going on and on but then we would be here all night," he smiled as he used the pad of his thumb to wipe away the tears that were dropping down her cheeks.

"I'm just afraid of losing our security blanket, you know?" Vanessa sniffled as Zac placed his hands on either sides of her face.

"I am too, but I know that I'm going to be okay. And you know why?"

Vanessa shook her head.

Zac brushed his nose against hers. "Because I know that no matter what, I have _you_." He kissed her lips sweetly, letting them linger on hers before he pulled away. "I mean, who needs Disney when I've got you?"

The corner of Vanessa's lips pulled up as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She didn't respond. She didn't have to. No words were needed between the couple as long as their eyes were locked on one another's. And in that instant, as she was gazing into Zac's eyes on a little street in Paris, she knew not to fear the future, but to embrace it. Because no matter what happened, she had Zac. And that would never change. 

**Thanks for reading! Again, sorry it was kinda short.**


End file.
